


NHL players coming out to Georgia “Will affirm all sexual identities” Martin

by moriartea1997



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Misunderstandings, but he thinks he's not, snowy is so obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartea1997/pseuds/moriartea1997
Summary: If you asked Georgia Martin, she would tell you that she thinks she has a sign taped to her back that says "Will affirm all sexual identities"





	1. Part 1

After a very long day at work, Georgia Martin was ready to go home. Between pressure from the owner to send Poots down to the AHL due to a minor scoring slump and arranging the press conference to announce Jacks new role as alternate captain, she was ready to forget about hockey for the night. She had finished gathering her things and was halfway out of her seat when there was a soft knock on the door. Sighing, she fell back into her chair, put on her best press smile, and called “Come on in!” The door slid open and on the other side stood their starting goaltender. “What can I do for you?”

Snowy was visibly uncomfortable. He ran his hand through his hair, still wet from his post-practice shower. “If this is a bad time, I can come back later, but um, I was wondering, I just have a quick question, if that’s okay?” Georges curiosity outweighed her exhaustion.

“Be my guest,” she said, motioning to the chair on the opposite side of her desk. He moved forward into the room, turning to close the door like it were an afterthought. He reached as if to pull out the chair, before deciding to remain standing. 

“So,” he started, “I was just wondering if, hypothetically,” he paused. George nodded, doing her best to look encouraging as opposed to crazed and sleep deprived. “This question is so out of the blue, it just popped into my head and I thought you might have an answer, but hypothetically if a Falcs player were to become involved… romantically… with someone else in the Falconers organization, would that be against the rules?” His cheeks grew redder every second he waited for her response.

George cocked an eyebrow up. “In this hypothetical situation, would this involvement impede either party’s ability to do their job?” 

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Is either party in a position of power over the other?”

“Not really.”

“Well then, hypothetically, that does not violate any of the organizations rules.” George smiled, and Snowy looked relieved.

“Oh, cool. That makes sense. But like, say our hypothetical player was dating another guy who was part of the Falcs. Should they tell PR so they can help with things like rumors, and maybe eventually, I don’t know, making the relationship public?”

“Well,” George said carefully, “that would be up to the player and his partner, hypothetically.”

Snowy contemplated that for a moment, and looked back up at Georgia. “Thanks for your help, George” he said warily. “I was just really curious as to what the rules on that would be.”

“Anytime.” His hand was on the doorknob when she added, “And Snowy?” She didn’t wait for him to turn around. “We have your back here. No matter what, we support you. Always.”

He stopped for a moment. “Have a good night, George.”

And with that, the door clicked shut.


	2. Part 2

It was after a very hard fought win against the Schooners at home that Georgia Martin agreed to go out for drinks with some of the team. It had become less and less of a common occurrence the closer that Luiza got to her due date. With less than a month to go until baby Silva-Martin was due to arrive, George spent nearly all of her free time at home with her wife getting ready for their first child. After some pleading from Thirdy, she agreed to go out with the team, but she wouldn’t be drinking. From the beginning of the pregnancy, George and Lu came to an agreement that anything that Lu couldn’t have, George wouldn’t have either. She sat at the bar with a lemonade and watched in amusement as her boys slowly drank themselves stupid around her.

There was a rare two day break before the next game, and they took the opportunity to take advantage of the extra hangover recovery time. The music playing in the bar was loud and upbeat, so after quite a few drinks some of the younger boys on the team made their way onto the dancefloor. Georgie watched as Tater tried to get Poots to engage in something that she would hesitate to call “dancing.” It was really more like putting a fist in the air and jumping up and down. Her train of thought was cut off by Thirdy’s boisterous laugh coming from next to her on the bar. She listened for a moment to Marty’s obviously exaggerated story, thinking about the way that his accent got thicker the more that he drank. It made her think of the way that Lu would slip into Portuguese in the middle of a sentence when she had too much to drink.

She loved her friends, but she missed Luiza. There were warning signs during the third trimester that there was a good chance of baby Silva-Martin coming early, and George was terrified of not being there. When she made her way to the door to call Lu, just to make sure that everything at home was fine, she didn’t notice that Tater was no longer in the bar.

She turned out of the door to find the defenseman sitting on the ground, back against the exterior of the bar, phone pressed to his cheek. Either he didn’t notice George or he didn’t care, because he continued to slur his words into the receiver

“I’m just call to say I love you. I miss you.” A smile broke out on Taters face, followed immediately by a very forced look of shock. “No, I’m not have too much to drink, I’m not drink at all!… Okay, maybe you catch me.” Tater giggled. “Maybe I’m have a little itty bitty too much to drink, but is not change how I feel about you… Okay… Okay yes… I love you too… Goodnight my kotenok.” He hung up the phone and looked up at George.

She looked like a deer caught in headlights. “I didn’t mean to intrude, I just stepped out here so I could call…” 

“Is okay, Georgie. I see you coming out here, I’m not surprise.” He paused for a moment, silence hanging thick between them. “I’m telling you secret, Georgie, and you are telling nobody, yes?” She nodded. “I’m date someone. Is hockey player. He is not, how you say? Out? He is not out yet, so I’m not tell you who he is.” His head rolled back against the wall and he smiled, an expression he wore often. “Georgie, he is so pretty. Is kind of mean at first but really is so soft. His hair is stick up in so many places, should look silly, but just look so good. I think I’m ask him to marry me Georgie.” 

She did her best to not look as shocked as she was. “Look, I’m really happy for you Tater, but maybe you should wait until you’re sober to make that decision.” 

”I’m already make. I buy ring, but not ask yet. Need it to be right.” Georgia didn’t know what to do with that information, so instead she just nodded. “Thank you for listen Georgie. I’m make sure you are first invited to wedding, okay?” 

She laughed. “As long as I can bring my wife. If we can find a babysitter, that is.” He nodded enthusiastically. “Alright, Tater, I think it might be time for you to call it a night. Do you want me to take you home?”

“Is probably a good idea, yes? No driving for me!” Tater made it into the passenger seat of George’s car before immediately falling asleep. It was at that point that she realized that she had no idea where he lived. Despite her efforts to wake him, Tater slept like a rock. After a quick call to Luiza asking her to put sheets on the bed in the spare room that wasn’t being turned into a nursery, she began the drive home.

Georgia Martin loved her job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd. All mistakes are mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Luiza Silva-Martin loved her wife very much. That being said, she was ready to pull her hair out with Georgia being home all of the time. It wouldn’t be a problem if George wasn’t fussing so much about baby prep. She had repainted the nursery 3 separate times, each time a slightly different shade of green, and had 2 different cribs set up because “What if he doesn’t like one of them, Lu?” What had once been the hall closet was now filled with more diapers than an entire aisle at Babies R Us. While Lu loved having George around, she wanted to go more than ten minutes without hearing the words “I read on the parenting blog…” George was halfway through a rant about the importance of keeping your newborn on a schedule when Lu just couldn’t take it anymore.

“Georgia, meu chuchu, you seem a little stressed out. Maybe you need to get out of the house for a little while.”  
George just looked confused. “I’m out of the house all the time, I…”

  
Lu raised her eyebrow. “Work doesn’t count. Come here.” Lu did her best to hold Georgia to her chest around the baby bump. “Everything is going to be okay, love. You can calm down about the baby. After Gabriel is born, you aren’t going to have time to do a lot of the things that you enjoy, so why are you starting to give them up now? He’s not here yet, you can still go out and have fun. When was the last time you went on a run?” George shrugged without detaching herself from her very pregnant wife. “You love running. Why don’t you go for a run?”

“I can’t, what if I get a work call?”

“We both know that’s not why you don’t want to go. Leave your work phone with me, and bring your personal with you. I’ll take messages from anyone who calls you, okay?” Georgia sighed and nodded. “You should take that trail down by the river. It’s beautiful this time of year.” With that, she let go, and kissed George on the forehead.

Georgia pulled back. “And you’ll call me if anything happens with the baby?”

“Of course I will, love.”

Georgia went in for a real kiss, something that had grown much harder the bigger Lu got. “I love you, Luiza.” She leaned down and pressed a kiss right above Lu’s belly button. “I love you Gabriel.”

“We love you too, now go, before everyone gets the same idea and the trail gets crowded.”

With one last kiss, Georgia went to change into her workout clothes, and left.

Luiza had been able to enjoy the peace and quiet for a total of 1 minute and 37 seconds after George’s car pulled out of the driveway before the work phone started ringing. She sighed, and answered on the third ring. “Georgia Martins phone, this is her assistant speaking.”

“Hi, this is Jack. Jack Zimmermann. Is George in the office today?”

“She’s actually on a run right now, can I take a message?”

“I kind of wanted to talk to her in person, do you happen to know where she’s running?”

“I believe she’s on the trail by the river, if that helps.”

“It does, it helps a lot. Thank you.”

With that, she was back to enjoying the silence. She started to drift off when the phone pinged with a text message from Alexei Mashkov. It read “start to look for babysitting, he is saying yes! )))))” Attached was a photo of a very red faced Kent Parson in an oversized Falcs jersey. He was looking at something just above the camera and smiling, his left hand running through his hair, light reflecting off of the silver ring on his finger.

She had barely registered the fact that Alexei Mashkov was apparently engaged to the Aces captain when the phone pinged again. This time it was a message from Austin Snow. “Hey George. I just wanted to let you know that Trevor and I have been talking, and we’re ready to come out to the team. I know things could get weird with him being the trainer and everything, but we just don’t want to hide anymore. Get back to me with what you think would be the best plan of action. Thanks.” Luiza couldn’t help but wonder whether or not there were any straight players on her wife’s team.

She ended up being able to sleep for about an hour before Georgia slammed the door open. “You will never guess what happened on my run today.”

Lu just smiled. “Check your work phone honey.” She had expected George to be excited about the text messages she received, but instead, she just looked shocked and confused.

“Wh- what?”

Luiza was concerned. “What’s wrong, Georgia?”

She looked up from the phone.

“I thought Snowy and Tater were dating EACHOTHER!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this, thanks for all of the nice comments. Thinking about maybe doing Patater week but I don't know if anyone will actually read my writing lol

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetad, so any mistakes are mine and mine alone.


End file.
